This disclosure relates to a system and method for monitoring a three-phase network.
Methods for monitoring three-phase network have evolved over the years. Presently, power arrives at a facility at the facility's main panel. Between the main panel and main switch fuses or a surge protector are installed. After the main switch, a transformer steps the voltage down before the power reaches the load.
Presently, a system and method for monitoring the electric network, lighting potential bonding, and surge protection, between the transformer and load does not exist, even though such monitoring could be more effective and less expensive.
As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for monitoring a three-phase network.